¿Casados?
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: Sasuke es un famoso cantante al igual que Sakura ¿Que pasaría si sus padres aceptan que participen en un programa de TV sin su permiso?¿Y si fuera un programa en que deben actuar como recien casados durante 100 días? ¿llegarían a enamorarse?
1. ¿Casados?

Juju esta historia está basada en "Casados por 100 días" by Eternal-Illussion151

Disclaimer: Bah! No se para que me molesto en poner esto, si todos saben que blablá bla el idiota de Naruto no es de mi propiedad blablá bla ni ningún otro personaje aquí presentado blablablá.

Aclaraciones: un poco de OoC en la mayoría de los personajes. Ah y cuando aparezcan los POV significara que está narrado por esa persona, ejemplo: POV Sasuke.

Pensamientos: _¿Cómo demonios termine aquí?_

Inner de Sakura: **Hagámoslo trizas Sakurita. **

Escritura normal: —He aquí nuestro primer participante

Notas de la autora: [N/A: haha dudo mucho que tenga]

NT: qué demonios haces leyendo esto, lárgate a leer el fic ¬¬

* * *

¿Casados?

**POV Sasuke**

—Sasuke-chan, baja a desayunar o se enfriara —llamo mi hermano desde la planta baja.

—Sí, ya voy… —conteste de mala gana

Hmp! Esto de las presentaciones no es lo mío, en fin mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 18 años, y soy un reconocido cantante en mi país. Refiriéndonos al aspecto físico, mi cabello es negro-azulado, mis ojos negros como la noche y además de tener facciones muy finas pero masculinas. Y no se me apetece decirles nada sobre mi familia.

Baje rápidamente a la cocina y me senté en mi lugar habitual tomando una tostada y comenzando a degustarla.

—Nee Sasuke-chan ¿estas muy tranquilo no lo crees? —comento distraídamente mi hermano mientras me observaba.

Yo solo lo mire extrañado mientras seguía mordiendo la tostada.

— ¿de qué hablas? —me anime a preguntar aunque sin perder ese tono desinteresando que me caracterizaba.

Itachi rio por lo bajo mientras me observaba con burla.

— ¿Ehhh? ¿Todavía no lo has notado? ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? —pregunto con una sonrisa mientras me miraba.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, o siquiera formular una pregunta mi madre apareció en la habitación y nos saludo a ambos con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días madre —hablo Itachi mientras le serbia un plato de ensalada con un jugo de naranja.

Ella solo sonrió en respuesta

—buenos días Sasuke-Qun

Ante tal gesto solo sonreí de medio lado y continúe con mi labor. Decidi olvidar el tema anterior y me pare a servirme un vaso de leche.

—Madre ¿aun no le has dicho nada a Sasuke-chan?

—Decirme que —pregunte algo curioso pero disimulándolo.

—Jaja —comenzó a reír levente —...es mejor así —dijo entre risas.

Esta situación comenzaba a cabrearme, mi hermano y mi madre estaban confabulando en mi contra y no tenía la mas mínima idea acerca de en qué.

—Pero… ¿Qué acaso no es mañana? —pregunto Itachi mientras me miraba seriamente.

—así es, es mañana ¡Que Emoción! -dijo felizmente Mikoto mientras saltaba por tanta alegría

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué hay mañana? ¿Otro concierto? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? -interrogué seriamente.

—Pues resulta…—comenzó mi madre—que un programa de TV quiere que tu participes en el, así que como tú no estabas en casa decidimos por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Respondieron por mí? ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? -pregunté seriamente

— ¡Pues Que Sí! -dijo ella muriendo de felicidad-

Me tome unos segundos para analizar la noticia, antes de retirarme despotricando a mi cuarto.

Mañana seria un largo día.

**POV Sakura**

Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, cabello rosado hasta la cintura y ojos color jade, soy una cantante popular, mi padre es el dueño de una disquera muy famosa, mientras que mi madre es una modelo reconocida, además de que tengo una hermana pequeña llamada Hinata, ella es 2 años menor que yo y le encanta tocar el piano.

No encontrábamos desayunando tranquilos, demasiado tranquilos para mi gusto, hasta que note que tanto mis padres como mi hermana no dejaban de sonreír…no entendía ¿Qué sucedía?

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunte mirando a mis padres extrañada

—Hija… no te comentamos algo…—dijo mi madre seriamente lo cual me asusto un poco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? —pregunte rápidamente

—No al contrario…—dijo mi padre negando—te anotamos en un programa de televisión.

—…

La noticia me había tomado con la guardia baja.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿UN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN?! —Pregunte exaltándome

—Tranquila hija—comento mi madre—…no es para que armes un alboroto.

— ¿Claro que lo es? ¿Por qué no me preguntaron? —pregunte molesta.

—Es un programa para estrellas… -dijo mi padre-

— ¿eeh? ¿Para estrellas? -dije sin entender en absoluto-

—así es, onee-chan -dijo mi hermana Hinata- es un programa donde dos estrellas famosas fingen ser recién casados, es decir… ¡Estarás Casada Con Un Famoso! –dijo Hinata brincando de alegría

— ¿Qué? -dije sonrojándome mientras imaginaba cosas- ¿y cuándo es? -pregunté más emocionada-

— ¡mañana mismo! —exclamaron todos al unisonó.

—Espero que sea genial—hable mientras comenzaba a soñar despierta.

— ¿Quién podrá ser? —pregunto Hinata.

— ¡Tal Vez Un Gran Actor o Un Músico Famoso o El Líder de Una Banda! -dije aun soñando despierta.

**Yeah! Sakurita ahora si la hicimos buena**

Jaja esta vez no te no niego.

**Pero… ¿de que trata el programa?**

¿Qué no ponías atención?

Me arte de pelear con mi Inner así que regrese a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente…

Llegamos algo tarde al estudio de grabación de ese programa… realmente estaba muy emocionada… rápidamente todos los que participaban de aquel programa me llevaron a un lado y comenzaron a maquillarme y a decidir la ropa que usaría para el supuesto "casamiento" estaba muy emocionada… todo parecía un cuento de hadas… me coloqué un vestido sin mangas y muy escotado el cual tenía la falda corta, luego me colocaron el velo y me dieron las flores para que entrara al escenario… no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché decir.

—Hoy tenemos una nueva pareja para este gran programa, una cantante muy popular que seguramente ustedes deben de reconocer… sus largos cabellos rosados y sus profundos ojos ámbares la hacen única… estoy hablando nada más y nada menos que de la famosa cantante… ¡Sakura Haruno! -dijo para que luego entrara al escenario con mí vestido de novia- pero ahora la pregunta es… "¿Quién será el novio de tan hermosa jovencita?"

Continuara….

* * *

Nee si lo se lo sé, no termino una historia cuando ya comenzó otra en fin, espero sea de su agrado

¿Reviews? Enserio que me aria muy feliz

* * *

l

l

l

l

V

Den clic en el botón verde


	2. El Inicio

Juju esta historia está basada en "Casados por 100 días" by Eternal-Illussion151

Disclaimer: Bah! No se para que me molesto en poner esto, si todos saben que blablá bla el idiota de Naruto no es de mi propiedad blablá bla ni ningún otro personaje aquí presentado blablablá.

Aclaraciones: un poco de OoC en la mayoría de los personajes. Ah y cuando aparezcan los POV significara que está narrado por esa persona, ejemplo: POV Sasuke.

Pensamientos: _¿Cómo demonios termine aquí?_

Inner de Sakura: **Hagámoslo trizas Sakurita. **

Escritura normal: —He aquí nuestro primer participante

Notas de la autora: [N/A: haha dudo mucho que tenga]

NT: qué demonios haces leyendo esto, lárgate a leer el fic ¬¬

* * *

**El inicio**

**Sakura Pov**

Llegamos algo tarde al estudio de grabación de ese programa… realmente estaba muy emocionada… rápidamente todos los que participaban de aquel programa me llevaron a un lado y comenzaron a maquillarme y a decidir la ropa que usaría para el supuesto "casamiento" estaba muy emocionada… todo parecía un cuento de hadas… me coloqué un vestido sin mangas y muy escotado el cual tenía la falda corta, luego me colocaron el velo y me dieron las flores para que entrara al escenario… no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuché decir

—Hoy tenemos una nueva pareja para este gran programa, una cantante muy popular que seguramente ustedes deben de reconocer… sus largos cabellos rosados y sus profundos ojos ámbares la hacen única… estoy hablando nada más y nada menos que de la famosa cantante… ¡Sakura Haruno! -dijo para que luego entrara al escenario con mí vestido de novia- pero ahora la pregunta es… "¿Quién será el novio de tan hermosa jovencita?"

Hizo una breve pausa de algunos minutos antes de proseguir. Comenzaba a desesperarme y se me notaba a flor de piel, ya que estaba jugando con mis dedos pulgares y estaba pasando mi peso de un pie a otro. A lo que el productor se dio cuenta…

—muy bien, aquí con una muy ansiosa novia por conocer a su futuro "esposo" presentaremos al joven que será su pareja… un joven muy reconocido en Japón por su gran talento para la música -dijo mientras me empezaba a emocionar cada minuto más- estoy hablando de alguien tan popular como el joven… ¡Sasuke Uchiha! -dijo mientras de atrás salía Sasuke con un esmoquin negro abierto y con la camisa blanca de abajo desprendida el cuello…- muy bien esta es la gran pareja que formará parte de nosotros por los próximos… -dijo mirando al público, quienes gritaron a todo pulmón- ¡¡¡100 Días!!! -dejándome totalmente petrificada… ¿¡Sería "Esposa" De Sasuke Por 100 Días?! Él se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano como debía hacerlo- y díganme… ¿Cómo es saber que tu futuro esposo es nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha? -me preguntó el conductor sonriendo-

—pues… lo he visto muchas veces por televisión pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para emocionarme demasiado -dije con una gotita al estilo anime… luego miró a Sasuke y le preguntó-

—¿Y qué hay de usted joven, como se siente luego de saber que será el "esposo" de la famosa Sakura Haruno? -preguntó sonriendo a lo que él respondió-

—la he visto un par de veces por la televisión pero simplemente me da igual además de que jamás imaginé que sería ella mi pareja -dijo seriamente, aunque a pesar de eso se lo veía hermosísimo… ¿¡EH?! ¿¡Pero Que Digo?!- me regañe mentalmente

—Bueno, el programa comenzará con una genial Luna De Miel para está nueva pareja… así que alisten sus cosas para hacer este genial viaje —dijo mirándonos, luego miró al publicó y prosiguió- pero ustedes no se preocupen, veremos más de este viaje y el comienzo de esta nueva pareja la próxima semana -dijo para finalizar nuestro "tema" y que podamos retirarnos-

Salí del escenario en compañía de mi "esposo" y lo primero que hicimos fue cambiarnos las ropas de la boda por algunos atuendos normales… luego de eso vino el conductor y nos dijo a ambos alegremente-

—¡Preparen sus cosa para la gran Luna De Miel!

—¿Cuándo será? —pregunté muy curiosamente-

—mañana mismo, así que empaquen todo para ser una perfecta pareja de recién casados -dijo sonriendo para luego retirarse-

—¿eh? ¿Tendremos que ser "Esposos"? -dije mirando a Sasuke mientras me sonrojaba-

—así es, pero no te ilusiones mucho, aunque bastará menos de un día para que enamores de mí y caigas a mis pies al igual que todas las chicas que he conocido -dijo con una cara burlista-

—¡ya basta! —dije molesta mientras el pensamiento que Él Será Con Quién Pasaría Mis Próximos 100 Días me inundaba—

**Sasuke POV**

Me desperté temprano aún con el pensamiento del lío en el que estaba involucrado… me levanté y bajé a desayunar en una típica mañana… aunque ese día tendría que ir a mi Luna De Miel con la chica Sakura Haruno… era algo extraño pero me había llamado la atención, tal vez allá sido por su tono rosa chillón o quien sabe, ni yo mismo me comprendía en ocasiones.

Me apresure a bajar rápidamente a la cocina donde supuse me estaría esperando mi desayuno.

—Buenos días Sasuke-Chan—saludo mi hermano

—buenos días—conteste de mala gana mientras tomaba el correo que se hallaba en la mesar

Revise sin mucho interés y pronto las deje donde las había hallado, es cierto que entre ellas se hallaban dos dirigidas a mi, pero con mi estado de animo, no se me apetecía leer mas cartas de mis estúpidas fan girls. Como odiaba a mi disquera, le proporcionaba información a cualquier persona que pagara 100 dólares.

—Nee hermanito ¿hoy comienza tu "Luna de Miel" no? —pregunto mientras fingía inocencia.

Yo solo me dedique a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Si Itachi, hoy inicia—dije restándole importancia mientras observaba como este colocaba frente a mi un plato y mi cereal favorito. [N/A: si aquí a Sasuke le gusta un poco el dulce, pero quien sabe ¿Qué tal si es avena? xD]

—Huy me parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana—canturreo Itachi.

—Hmp—dije mi típico monosílabo mientras tomaba el tazón y me retiraba devuelta a mi habitación.

Anoche había empacado lo necesario para mi "Luna de Miel no planeada" así que solamente me dispuse a terminar de comer el cereal y ha esperar que diera la hora para ir a recoger a mi "amada esposa".

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y llego la hora de partir. Baje nuevamente, solo que esta vez era para despedirme.

Me acerque a mi madre y le di un ligero abrazo susurrándole un "te quiero" mientras ella me daba un beso en la frente. Proseguí con mi hermano y solo sonreí con arrogancia mientras el me golpeaba con su dedo índice en la frente, algo característico en ambos desde pequeños.

Subí la maleta al auto, y me conduje hasta el lugar acordado por ambos para encontrarnos.

Llegue 10 minutos antes de la hora fijada y encendí la radio para relajarme un poco. Pronto pude divisar aquella mata de cabello rosa aproximándose hasta donde yo estaba.

Espere a que llegara y baje del auto para abrir la cajuela para que ella pudiera depositar sus maletas. Y valla que esa mujer traía bastantes. No me explico como alguien tan diminuto como lo era ella podía con tantas cosas.

—Buenos Días—saludo cortésmente mientras me dedicaba una timida sonrisa

—Hola—respondí tajante mientras volvía a subir al auto.

Ella solo observo mi trayecto devuelta al auto y suspiro claramente molesta

—¿Qué no vas ha ayudarme? —inquirió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño

Baje un poco la ventana y conteste:

—Has podido cargar todo eso, durante un buen trecho, yo creo que puedes perfectamente tu sola—conteste encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella solo dio un fuerte pisotón en la acera mientras aventaba todo el equipaje a la cajuela.

Minutos después me hallaba conduciendo rumbo al país del agua. El ambiente entre nosotros era tenso, sumándole la aura asesina que despedía Sakura.

Nunca había sido de muchas palabras y sinceramente la tensión no me afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Así que permanecí en silencio.

**Sakura POV**

¿Qué demonios se creía ese tal Sasuke Uchiha? ¡mira que hablarle así as su "esposa" y ni siquiera se digno a ayudarme con las maletas! ha pobre de la que se case con este idiota.

**Pero Sakurita, tu estas "casada" con ese idiota**

¡demonios! ¿Por qué siempre apareces en los momentos menos oportunos?

**No lo se Shannaroo!**

OH genial lo que me faltaba ahora estaba librando una batalla mentalmente mientras que en el "exterior" el ambiente entre el Uchiha y yo estaba mas que tenso y sinceramente esto no ayudaba. Pero esque ¡joder! Como enojarse con el, cuando el muy idiota es un sexy cantante de rock. Por mas que intentaba mantener el enojo finalmente termine por relajarme.

Decidí entablar una conversación con el ya que según la hora de mi celular aun nos quedaba 1 hora de viaje

—Sasuke—comencé mientras jugaba nuevamente con mis dedos.

—Hn—fue su respuesta.

—¿has tenido novia? —¡joder! ¡joder! No pude contenerme en preguntarle, pero es que tenia que saber, en mi defensa debía decir que la actual debe saber todo sobre la anterior ¿o no?

Al ver que no respondía desvíe la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Y decidí mejor guardar silencio el resto del camino.

—nunca he tenido una—dijo con calma mientras desviaba la atención de la carretera para encontrarse con mis ojos escrutándolo esperando hallar algo de mentira en sus palabras—no soy de los que buscan pareja—concluyo mientras regresaba su vista a la carrera.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor en busca de hallar algo con que distraerme, pero no encontraba nada y ponerme a contar árboles como lo hacia cuando era pequeña no era muy apetecible así que intente retomar la conversación con Sasuke.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti

—Hmp! ¿Por qué debería contarte? —dijo fríamente

—Pues porque soy tu "esposa" —dije mientras me regodeaba

**Ha toma esa Uchiha, un punto a favor de Sakura yeah!**

—Pues aunque seas mi "esposa" ten en claro que esta situación me tiene de lo mas descuidado—decía mientras formaba una sonrisa arrogante—además siéndote honesto nunca creí que me tocaría con una ogra.

—¡mira Uchiha! —brame mientras tronaba mis dedos—créeme que nada me aria mas feliz, que lanzarte por la ventana y pedir el divorcio, pero ya que mi contrato me lo impide lo tendré hasta dentro de 100 días. Así que vete haciendo la idea de tener una ogra por "esposa"

Termine de hablar y cerré mis ojos intentando contener las ganas de golpearlo. Estos meses serian los mas difíciles de mi vida.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Enserio que me aria muy feliz**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Den clic en el botón verde**


	3. Luna de Miel

Juju esta historia está basada en "Casados por 100 días" by Eternal-Illussion151

Disclaimer: Bah! No se para que me molesto en poner esto, si todos saben que blablá bla el idiota de Naruto no es de mi propiedad blablá bla ni ningún otro personaje aquí presentado blablablá.

Aclaraciones: un poco de OoC en la mayoría de los personajes. Ah y cuando aparezcan los POV significara que está narrado por esa persona, ejemplo: POV Sasuke.

Inner de Sakura: **Hagámoslo trizas Sakurita.**

Escritura normal: —He aquí nuestro primer participante

Notas de la autora: [N/A: haha dudo mucho que tenga]

NT: qué demonios haces leyendo esto, lárgate a leer el fic ¬¬

* * *

**Luna de Miel**

**Sakura POV**

Hace dos horas que habíamos llegado al hotel, y estaba realmente aburrida, hace tiempo que había terminado de desempacar, y no veía nada más que hacer ahí. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos a pesar de ser un lugar turístico en estas fechas estaba casi vacío, lo cual no era nada sorprendente ya que… ¿Quién rayos se va de vacaciones o en su defecto "Luna de Miel" en Febrero?

Harta de estar tirada boca abajo en el mullido sofá, decidi asomarme al balcón, tal vez un poco de aire freso me despejaría la mente y se me ocurriría algo que hacer. Abrí lentamente la puerta corrediza, como quien no quiere aventurarse a conocer algo nuevo. La vista de aquel lugar no tenia comparación y el hecho de estar el decimo piso ayudaba demasiado. A mi izquierda podía observar una bella playa, muy tranquila debería decir, ya que el sonido de las olas no era perturbado por sonidos fuera de lugar, y estaba completamente sola. Pero no restándole importancia a mi derecha se encontraba un extenso bosque. Que viéndolo por primera vez tenía pinta de un lugar tenebroso y en el que las personas podrían perderse con facilidad. En el que yo Sakura Haruno estaría encantada de perderme.

Después de observar por varios minutos la playa decidi ponerme un traje de baño e ir y nadar un poco. El traje constaba de dos piezas de color rosas con flores de color jade que hacían un perfecto juego con mis ojos y mi tono de cabello. Como el sol ya se estaba ocultando no tuve necesidad de ponerme bloqueador. Entre rápidamente en el elevador y oprimí el botón de planta baja.

—Hola!—saludo alguien sorpresivamente a mi derecha

— ¡Hola! —conteste inmediatamente mientras lo mirada. **O mejor dicho: te lo comías con la mirada y es que ¡esta como quiere! **Ahora no es el momento, dije observando cada parte de su bien formado cuerpo, cavia decir que el chico viajaba sin playera.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y soy tu vecino de piso—dijo mientras me dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquiera.

Tan ocupada estaba perdiéndome en sus ojos que no me di cuenta que yo no me había presentado aun.

—Oh! Lo siento, no suelo ser tan despistada… mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. —dije mientras le extendía mi mano cordialmente.

—Es un lindo nombre Sakura-chan—comento animadamente mientras daba un ligero apretón a su mano y mi cara se adornaba con un ligero sonrojo.

¿Por qué demonios no me había tocado alguien como el de esposo?

—Sakura-chan? —pregunto Naruto mientras se tornaba un poco nervioso.

—Si dime—conteste mientras sonreía

— ¿podrías devolverme mi mano? —pidió mientras miraba nuestras manos aun juntas.

Sin tener la delicadeza necesaria, solté su mano de golpe y me sonroje aun más si se podía.

—Etto lo siento mucho Naruto-kun—le dije algo apenada.

Después de esto ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. Era un silencio algo incomodo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para volver a hablarle.

—Bueno yo bajo aquí—comenzó a decir mientras miraba hacia otra parte—fue un placer conocerte Sakura-chan—dijo apenas audible, pero que por suerte alcance a escuchar a la perfección.

Suspire aliviada y comencé a tararear una de mis canciones favoritas, y así finalmente llegue a la recepción del hotel, donde avise a la recepcionista que saldría un rato.

Luego de esto comencé a correr con dirección a la playa faltaba poco para el atardecer y siempre había soñado con ver una puesta de sol desde la playa, y esta era mi oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla. **A veces puedes llegar a ser muy infantil… ¡demonios Sakura! ¡¡Apresúrate!!**

Rodé los ojos ¿y decía que yo era la infantil?

Finalmente llegamos a la playa, tal como la había visto desde mi balcón, esta estaba totalmente sola, detuve mi carrera, deleitándome de mi alrededor. Me quite las sandalias y comencé dejar mis huellas en la arena. Cuando estuve segura de haberme alejado bastante de la playa, me senté esperando aquel momento que tanto había soñado.

El sol comenzó a descender y como toda niña pequeña me emocione a tal grado de inclusive llegar a gritar.

—Hey molesta! —grito alguien a lo lejos. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quién se trataba, precisamente _el _tenía que llegar a interrumpir este momento.

De mala gana gire a verle, cosa de la cual no me arrepiento, Sasuke estaba solamente en shorts.

**Sakura? **Lo que me faltaba, ¿Qué demonios quieres Inner? **Esta es nuestra luna de miel ¿verdad? **Si, ¿Por qué? —le respondí de mala gana mientras seguía mirando a Sasuke. **Pues solo pensaba que ¿Por qué desaprovechar el tiempo? **¿Eh? A que te refieres—inquirí dudando de las facultades mentales de Inner. **Pues me refiero a que… como es nuestro esposo… **aja eso ya lo sé—le respondí molesta mientras intentaba apartar mi mirada de él, aunque este parecía no notarlo; pero no entiendo que quieres hacer ¿? **Por el amor de dios mujer ¡¡Tíratele encima!!**

Justo en ese momento la mirada de Sasuke se enfoco en la mía y no pudiéndolo evitar el sonrojo nuevamente invadió mis mejillas, tratando de ocultarlo desvié la mirada y me di media vuelta. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando mi Inner? ¿Acaso está loca? **No estoy loca, recuerda que yo sé lo que tú quieres en realidad. Por cierto ¿no se te olvida algo?**

¡Demonios! Observe que el sol ya se había ocultado y me lo había perdido completamente por culpa del idiota de Sasuke.

Enojada volví mi rostro nuevamente hacia él, que me miraba con una mueca burlona pintada en el rostro.

—¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí? —dije acusadoramente mientras lo señalaba.

El solo se limito a encogerse de hombros mientras me sostenía la mirada.

—Decidi acompañar a mi esposa—hablo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—además no fue mi culpa que tú te quedaras idiotizada mirándome o mejor dicho comiéndome con la vista.

Sentí enrojecer al máximo, pero no de vergüenza sino de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

—Puedo mirar hacia donde YO QUIERA—me defendí rápidamente, esperando calmarme un poco, antes de que me demandaran por esposa golpeadora.

—Hmp! Que no te han dicho que quedarse embobada viendo a otras personas es de mala educación—replico mientras se sentaba en la arena.

No tenía ganas de continuar peleando así que me senté junto a él, mientras miraba observaba el cielo.

—Neee Sasuke—hable tratando de entablar una conversación, el silencio se me hacia sofocante y ya me había hartado de ver el cielo.

—¿Hn? —fue su única respuesta.

—¿Por qué te inscribiste en este programa? —pregunte no aguantándome las ganas, hace tiempo que me rondaba esa pregunta en la cabeza, no entendía como alguien como él, querría entrar a un programa como este.

—Yo no me inscribí, el idiota de mi hermano tiene la afición de molestarme y estoy seguro de que esta es otra de sus tretas.

—Oh—fue solamente lo que se me ocurrió responder.

Después de eso nuevamente quedamos en silencio, ya no se me ocurría nada más que hablar con él, así que decidi quedarme callada.

—¿Y tú? —pregunto ante mi sorpresa, no esperaba que él se interesara un poco en lo que a mí me sucediera.

—Pues en realidad…—comencé a explicar mientras hacia un puchero—mi hermana y mis padres decidieron lo decidieron, yo me entere a última hora.

—Hmp! —contesto seco, me dedico una mirada para luego recostarse en la arena y cerrar sus ojos.

Bueno después de todo no esperaba que hablara demasiado. Desde que conocí a Sasuke se me hizo una persona muy reservada, pero no solo era eso, también pude notar que por su actitud debía ser demasiado perfeccionista y si a eso le sumamos el ego que debe tener por toda su fama, con toda seguridad es un niño orgulloso.

Pero que se le iba a hacer, de todas maneras me gustaba así.

Gustaba

Gustaba

Gustar

Gustar

Sasuke

¿Pero qué demonios me sucedía? No, no y no me negaba a creerlo yo JAMÁS en la vida me enamoraría de ese idiota. **Aunque debes admitir que es lindo. **Tú cállate! No ayudas en lo más mínimo.

Será cierto aquello que él me dijo

Flash Back

—_¿eh? ¿Tendremos que ser "Esposos"? -dije mirando a Sasuke mientras me sonrojaba-_

—_Así es, pero no te ilusiones mucho, aunque bastará menos de un día para que enamores de mí y caigas a mis pies al igual que todas las chicas que he conocido -dijo con una cara burlista-_

Fin del flash back

Lo mire con resentimiento, y me pare rápidamente con dirección al hotel. Dejando a Sasuke completamente solo.

**Sasuke POV**

La niña peli rosa era realmente molesta. Las pocas horas que había convivido con ella, se la había pasado lanzándome un sinfín de preguntas, a las que yo respondía solo por cortesía ya que sabía, que el programa había instalado varias cámaras, en diferentes lugares y no dudaba que hubieran instalado algunas en mi auto o en el hotel; y definitivamente no iba a arruinar mi reputación de cantante por una niñata.

—¿Por qué te inscribiste en este programa? —pregunto mirándome intensamente con esos ojos jade que poseía.

Paciencia Sasuke, paciencia, me repetía mentalmente para sonar lo mas cortes posible.

—Yo no me inscribí, el idiota de mi hermano tiene la afición de molestarme y estoy seguro de que esta es otra de sus tretas

—Oh—respondió ella, restando importancia al asunto.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, lo cual no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, pero al parecer a ella sí, así que con mucho esfuerzo intente retomar la conversación anterior.

—¿Y tú? —pregunte intentando sonar casual

—Pues en realidad…—comenzó a explicar mientras hacia un puchero—mi hermana y mis padres decidieron lo decidieron, yo me entere a última hora.

—Hmp! —me limite a contestar sonando un poco grosero, lo cual no me importo.

Me recosté en la arena y cerré los ojos, dándole a entender que no quería hablar más.

Minutos después el semblante de la rosadita cambio, tornándose serio para finalmente pasar a una mueca de desagrado, luego de esto me fulmino con la mirada y se fue.

La mire unos segundos antes de continuar divagando entre mis pensamientos.

La chica debía admitir que era diferente. Por lo menos esta no me estaba acosando como lo hacían todas mis fangirls, o intentaba conseguir algo de mí, no ella lo único que hacía era sacarme de mis casillas. Algo que nunca, NUNCA había sido conseguido por alguien más. Sasuke Uchiha nunca perdía la calma, pero al parecer para todos siempre había una primera vez.

De mala gana regreso al hotel, tenía hambre y deseaba acostarse a dormir un rato, así que se encamino devuelta al hotel, y con otro pensamiento no muy sano en la mente.

Después de todo esta era su luna de miel…. ¿Qué había de malo en intentar pasar un buen momento con Sakura?

**Sakura POV**

Terminaba de cepillar mi cabello, hace media hora que había vuelto al hotel, decidiendo darme una ducha, ya que no me agradaba tener arena pegada en el cuerpo. Cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

Me apresure a abrir, a pesar de no estar en óptimas condiciones, ya que lo que había empacado como pijama constaba de un vestido de seda blanco, que en ocasiones resultaba.

Abrí la puerta rápidamente pensando que sería la comida que había ordenado hace 30 minutos.

—Ah eres tu—dije con decepción al encontrarme con Sasuke parado en la puerta. Pensé que sería la pizza, en realidad me moría de hambre.

—Sa-ku-ra ¿Qué no te agrada verme? —dijo en un tono bastante sensual, que logro que me diera un escalofrió al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás.

—N-no—trate de sonar lo más segura posible, pero fracase rotundamente.

—¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un rato? —Comento nuevamente con ese tono, mientras me recorría de arriba abajo y me observaba divertido—Esta será una larga noche, muy larga…

* * *

**¿Reviews? Enserio que me aria muy feliz**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Den clic en el botón azul**


	4. Luna de Miel II

Juju esta historia está basada en "Casados por 100 días" by Eternal-Illussion151

Disclaimer: Bah! No se para que me molesto en poner esto, si todos saben que blablá bla el idiota de Naruto no es de mi propiedad blablá bla ni ningún otro personaje aquí presentado blablablá.

Aclaraciones: un poco de OoC en la mayoría de los personajes. Ah y cuando aparezcan los POV significara que está narrado por esa persona, ejemplo: POV Sasuke.

**Inner de Sakura: Hagámoslo trizas Sakurita.**

Escritura normal: —He aquí nuestro primer participante

Notas de la autora: [N/A: haha dudo mucho que tenga]

NT: qué demonios haces leyendo esto, lárgate a leer el fic ¬¬

* * *

**Luna de miel II**

**Sakura POV**

— ¿acaso me tienes miedo Sa-ku-ra? —susurro sensualmente en mi oído, involuntariamente retrocedí nuevamente, descubriendo que ya no había para donde huir, estaba atrapada entre la pared y para mi desgracia Sasuke.

El pareció darse cuenta de esto, estaba segura que se me podía leer el miedo en mis ojos. Después de todo aun tenía 17 años, y planeaba seguir siendo virgen hasta casarme o por lo menos hasta los 25.

—¡¡¡Aléjate de mi!!! —fue lo único que pude gritar al sentir que una de sus manos acariciaba mi muslo.

—Oh vamos, Sakura se que tu también lo deseas—dijo mientras me acorralaba y me sujetaba ambas manos, de esta no tenia salida.

**¡Kya! Sakura no veo de que protestas, mira que es un bombón, no me importaría que perdiéramos nuestra virginidad con él, ¿Qué más da no casarnos de blanco?**

Tú cállate!! ¿Qué no ves que no ayudas en nada? —le grite furiosa a mi Inner.

Estaba cediendo gracias a sus estúpidas palabras y a mi poco autocontrol. Tan entretenida estaba peleándome conmigo misma, que no me estaba dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en el mundo real.

Volviendo con Sasuke, no sé cómo demonios habíamos llegado a la cama, el estaba sobre mí, succionando mi cuello.

¿Inner? ¿Inner? ¡AYÚDAME! No sabía que mas hacer, iba ha ser violada con permiso, ya que él era mi "esposo" . no sabía que mas hacer, estaba sucumbiendo ante sus caricias. Busque nuevamente a mi Inner pero la encontré desmayada y con dos hilitos de sangre mientras que sus ojos estaban en espiral.

De repente Sasuke se quito encima de mí y me miro.

—Ha—se rio mientras me miraba con burla.

— ¿Q-que sucede? —pregunte nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada apenada.

— ¿En verdad creíste que tendríamos algo? —pregunto mientras continuaba con esa sonrisa cínica.

—…

—¿De verdad lo creíste? —se burlo el—Pero mira que eres tonta, eres poca cosa, una molestia se podría decir, además de decir que tienes el pecho plano. Sabes, solo acepte participar en este estúpido programa porque sabría que aumentaría mi fama, no porque quisiera estar con una niñata que no tiene nada que ofrecerme, así que hazme un favor y aléjate lo mas que puedas de mi—concluyo mientras me miraba con lastima y a la vez con burla.

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos. Pero no lo harían, al menos no frente a él. Tenía mi orgullo y ese idiota de Sasukito lo había dañado. Además de haberme dicho prácticamente que yo no era nada. Muchas emociones se arremolinaban en mi interior, la mayoría con intenciones asesinas, si no quería dañar a mi "esposo" lo mejor sería salir de ahí, o me arriesgaría a una demanda, o peor aun mala fama.

En todo el transcurso no lo encare, decidi terminar de cepillarme el cabello para luego irme a dormir, pero el sonido del timbre me saco de mis planes de venganza.

**¡¡¡Shannaroo nadie nos dice que tenemos el pecho plano!!!**

Después de haberse recuperado de su "accidente" mi Inner había estado atenta a todo lo que Sasuke-idiota había dicho. Y ahora estaba más que dispuesta a dejarlo sin descendencia.

Rápidamente abrí la puerta y descubrí que era la pizza que había ordenado hace rato, page lo justo encargándome de dejarle propina a la muchacha.

Casi me olvido que moría de hambre, rápidamente la lleve al pequeño comedor que había en la habitación y me dispuse a comer. No me moleste en lo mas mínimo en los modales, después de todo no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar.

Sonreí satisfecha luego de haberme comido 6 trozos de pizza.

**¿Neee no crees que comiste poco?** —pregunto mi Inner curiosa.

Si lo sé pero la pelea me quito el apetito. Así que ahora a dormir. Regrese al dormitorio encontrándome al baka leyendo en medio de la cama.

Después de lo que ocurrido no estaba dispuesta a dormir con él,. Así que aria lo más conveniente para ambos:

—Lárgate a dormir al sofá—dije mientras le arrojaba una almohada y una cobija.

El solo levanto una ceja mientras cerraba su libro.

—¿Por qué debería irme yo a dormir al sofá? Tú eres la del problema después de todo. —contesto neutral mientras volvía a su lectura. —así que tu vete al sofá.

—Yo no me iré a ningún lado Uchiha—conteste enojada, mientras lo miraba desafiante y con mis ganas asesinas nuevamente a flote.

—Entonces eres bienvenida para dormir a mi lado—comento sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—¡No! —proclame automáticamente —te irás al sofá quieras o no.

—¿Hn? inténtalo—dijo desafiante.

Arg ese Uchiha me sacaba de mis casillas, pero esta vez el seria el humillado al terminar durmiendo en el sofá, o en el peor de los casos en el suelo, para algo poseía súper fuerza, y era momento de hacérselo saber.

.

.

.

Un rato después

.

.

.

—Uchiha muévete más para allá, este es mi lado de la cama—dije molesta mientras trataba por todos los medios de moverlo.

—¡Hmp! No me moveré Sakura, así que resígnate o dormirás en el piso.

—Está bien—suspire resignada, después de todo no me atrevía a dormir sola con la tormenta que hacia afuera.

Desde pequeña había temido mucho a las tormentas, pero no por los rayos o los truenos como la mayoría de los niños. La razón era que cuando éramos pequeñas Hina y yo habíamos salido al parque que quedaba a 20 minutos de nuestra casa, nuestros padres no habían podido acompañarnos, por asuntos del trabajo así que decidimos ir solas. Cuando veníamos de regreso una fuerte tormenta comenzó, sin darnos tiempo para refugiarnos, estábamos cruzando una avenida, cuando un coche derrapo y estuvo a centímetros de golpearnos. Desde ahí me quede con ese trauma, y cada que comienza la temporada de lluvias, duermo en el cuarto de Hinata. Nos apoyamos mutuamente, pero esta vez no la tenía a ella, así que tenía que conformarme con el idiota, que en estos casos era muy útil.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme, gire ligeramente mi rostro encontrándome con un Sasuke medio dormido, y con su rostro apoyado ligeramente en mi espalda.

Me sonroje por el acto pero no reclame nada, solo tenía que dormir y nada pasaría ¿verdad? Solo estábamos durmiendo, no pasaba nada solo era dormir, me repetía una y otra vez, mientras miraba nuevamente a la pervertida de mi Inner sangrando por la nariz y con ideas que no planeo mencionar. Bueno lo mejor era tratar de dormir.

**Sasuke POV**

Desperté sintiéndome adolorido, y con mucho frio, abrí pesadamente mis ojos encontrándome con que ¡estaba en el piso! Yo Sasuke Uchiha, había dormido en el piso, y lo peor es que ni cuenta me había dado cuando me habían tirado. Tal vez debería haberle hecho caso a Itachi cuando decía que tenía el sueño pesado.

Me levante buscando a la causante de mi dolor de espalda, encontrándome con la cama hecha, y sin rastro de ella por ningún lado, esa niñata pagaría por esto.

Tome una bata del armario y me dirigí a la cocina, saque un litro de leche del refrigerador y serví una porción suficiente para que no me diera hambre en las próximas horas, la tome de un solo trago y volví a mi búsqueda.

Luego de un rato me arte así que decidi tomarme una ducha, al entrar a la bañera me encontré de con la sorpresa de:

—Kya!!!!!! —grito la chica—Pervertido!!!!! —fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente por culpa de la bofetada que ella me había propinado.

.

.

.

Poco a poco fui acostumbrando mis ojos a la fuerte luz que había en la habitación.

—¡Sasuke!—escuche que alguien decía al mismo tiempo que sentía un peso extra sobre mi—Menos mal que estas bien.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era haber entrado a la ducha y haber visto a Sakura….

—Sakura pesas…—dije mientras intentaba levantarme, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas, así que lo mejor era no intentarlo por el momento.

—Sasuke ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto dando a notar que estaba algo preocupada

¿Qué si estaba bien? Esa niña era tonta o se hacía, me había golpeado tan fuerte que llegue a pensar que lo había hecho un hombre.

—¿Tu que crees? —pregunte cínicamente, mientras ladeaba mi cabeza claramente molesto.

—Idiota, ¿Qué no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?

—Y a ti que puedes ponerle seguro a la puerta—me defendí rápidamente—además tu me tiraste de la cama—espete furioso al recordar el incidente.

—Ha, si te hubiera tirado yo, no estarías con solo esa herida en la frente—contesto con simpleza mientras señalaba una parte de mi cabeza.

¿herida? Que herida, no recordaba ninguna herida al haberme mirado al espejo, luego de haberme despertado, seguramente sería solo una broma de mal gusto, así que decidi ignorarlo y continuar con ¿Por qué demonios había despertado en el suelo?

—te caíste tu solo Sasuke—hablo mientras reía y me miraba con lastima—me desperté a media noche para tomar un vaso de agua, cuando volví estabas en el piso, intente despertarte, pero no lo conseguí así que te deje ahí—termino como si fuera lo más natural del mundo haberme dejado dormir en el piso. Como si le fuera a creer eso.

—Ahora dime ¿te sientes bien? —inquirió molesta

—Me duele la cabeza…

—Neee eso es normal después del golpe que de diste al caer, ¿algo más? —pregunto mientras hacia un puchero y desviaba su mirada.

—Hmp! Déjame en paz, quiero dormir—zanje la conversación, mientras giraba para quedar boca abajo.

**Sakura POV**

Haha definitivamente había sido divertido tirar a Sasuke de la cama, y lo mejor de todo era que él me había creído cuando le dije que se cayó el solo. ¡**Esto solo es el comienzo de nuestra venganza por habernos dicho pecho plano! ¡¡¡Muajaja!!! **No pude evitar reír con mi Inner, después de todo el se lo merecía y este solo era el comienzo de muchas de sus tragedias. Admito que lo del golpe que se había dado al caer no había sido culpa mía, después de todo lo único que quería era darle una simple cachetada para que dejara de mirarme con esa mirada boba. Pero creo que me pase ligeramente con la fuerza, y le deje inconsciente. Si lo que Sasuke era quería jugar con fuego, se había metido con la peor persona. Que importaba el dicho de "si juegas con fuego podrías quemarte" el único quemado aquí seria él. Tenía ya varios motivos para odiarle. **Neee solo procura no lastimarle mucho la cara ¿si Sakura? **Hahaha descuida solo lo dejare sin descendencia Muajajaja. **Noooo yo quería un precioso niño de cabello azabache y ojos jade!!!! **

Descuida nos podemos conseguir a otro parecido, ya que con Sasuke yo no me caso…

**Hn ¿no ya estas casada con él? **¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer mi vida miserable T-T? bueno lo mejor será comenzar a planear que aremos contra el Uchiha.

**¡Tienes razón! No es momento para pensar, que si no te ayudo a encontrar novio, podríamos quedarnos solteras por el resto de nuestras vidas, y lo único que aremos será tejer para nuestros sobrinos, observando y siendo desdichadas y pensar a diario que podríamos haber tenido un sexy esposo, además de que continuaremos siendo vírgenes, ya que cuando llego el momento te echaste para atrás alegando que querías casarte de blanco, y yo poco a poco iré muriendo mientras que tu escucharas tus canciones que alguna vez fueron un éxito, ahora reducidas a música pasada sin estilo, y olvidada por las nuevas generaciones y nadie se acordara de ti ni siquiera la pequeña Hina..**

¡Ya basta! Ya entendí, y eso nunca nos pasara, de eso me asegurare yo.

**Ya perdimos.**

¡¡INNER!!

* * *

**_chicos gracias por todas las reviews que he recibido encerio que me animan a seguir con la historia, y con respecto a sus propuestas y peticiones. Etto no creo que el fic vaya ha tener leemon pues aun soy peque para escribir ese tipo de cosas, y si llegara a tener pediria a alguien mas que lo escribiera, de cualquier forma yo aviso de antemano si llegara a contener leemon, y tambien cambiaria el rango a T, en fin espero les agrade el capi y aviso que desaparecere unos dias porque me ire de vacaciones. Se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews el 5to capi ya esta escrito si tengo 35 reviews o mas el proximo lunes lo subo, okiss. Bueno me retiro biie._**

**¿Reviews? Enserio que me aria muy feliz**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Den clic en el botón azul**


End file.
